The Misadventures of Kol and Caroline
by blackefaeriequeene
Summary: Kol finds a crying Caroline in a bar just outside of Mystic Falls. They both lament their miserable lives with shot after shot until a drunken Caroline has a wild idea that a not quite sober Kol can go along with: a road trip! No pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

"Listen, darling, I'm going to let you in to one of my deepest secrets. I know what it feels like to be on the outside" Kol inched closer to a crying Caroline. "Elijah, Nik and Bekah have always had each other, the same way that the doppelganger bitch has everyone falling over themselves to help her. I know what it feels like to be abandoned by the people you love" He had found Caroline sobbing silently in a bar, just outside Mystic Falls, with an empty tray of drinks in front of her. Something inside him had propelled him to her, to check on her for Nik he reasoned but the minute he sat down she started rambling about how everyone only cared for Elena, tears gushing down her face.

Caroline was no longer crying. Instead, she looked at the Original who was sat next to her with a hurt in his own eyes as he attempted to comfort her. Those dark eyes looked downright murderous and she wondered what had happened to him. "Life sucks sometimes" She uttered her first words since he had found her.

"That's the understatement of the century, love" Kol dwelled in his own thoughts. Opening up to Caroline had been an involuntary reaction, one that had sent him back to when Davina died, and it hurt. The anguish still tore at him and he still had nightmares. His own brother and so called sister had sacrificed the only person he had loved in a long time and he hated them for it. "My own brother killed the woman I loved" Kol drank down his whiskey in one gulp.

Caroline motioned for more shots. "Well, I think we need more shots" Two more trays of tequila shots were planted in front of them and Caroline pushed a tray over to Kol. "It's not everyday that your best friend runs off with your other best friend. Again. And, the magical twins which everyone made you keep are now handed over to their dad and you're shut out of the picture. I mean I didn't even want them that badly at first but seeing them be ripped away from me hurt more than I thought. It reminded me I'll never have children" Caroline downed three shots in quick succession with a melancholic tone.

"My brother killed my girl. My brand new older sister, who I didn't even want, helped. Nik is too wrapped in his little therapist's death to care beyond a cursory 'I'm sorry' along with his magical daughter and Bekah just wants to play house" Kol was tired of being the lonely one out of his siblings. He had been close to Bekah, he had idolised Elijah and he had been protected by Klaus. But, they were always too busy with each other to care. "I died twice and my siblings barely even mourned me for God's sake" He threw back shot after shot until the tray was empty.

Caroline threw back the remainder of her shots. Her head was beginning to spin and she could feel the alcohol but still she ordered more shots. Well, she compelled more shots. "Try being Klaus bait every single time, or you know just bait in general" She threw back another shot and her lips were loosening further. "And, being tortured all the time and having to watch your best friend date the guy who couldn't possibly have abused you" Her voice rose in anger as she remembered the way Damon used her. And, the way Elena had pretended it had never happened. How she had dated Damon before taking Stefan from Caroline. "And, always being second best. And, the least important. Being expected to sacrifice your life again and again"

"Try living a thousand years with siblings who don't care for you, love, and who have their own bloody Always and Forever that doesn't include you. Being daggered whenever Nik had a temper tantrum, watching how Elijah always stood by him and yet condemned me for my bloody actions. I wasn't the one who wanted world domination. I didn't want to watch the world burn. And, Rebekah too. She has always sided with Niklaus and Elijah" He met Caroline's fierce blue eyes. He was seething. She was seething. He knew what it was like to be left out in the cold. "And, being a fucking vampire against your choice. I'm not denying it has its perks but I liked being a witch. I like magic. And, I've not been able to practise in a thousand years but somehow that's better than Nik's paranoia about being alone. He's never been alone. Rebekah and Elijah have always been there" The shots were finished yet again and he felt the alcohol course through his system. Anger was rising and he could feel the urge to kill. To bloody the streets and step over every single body in turn.

Caroline had never seen this side of Kol. Not the rage or anger, she was accustomed with that after her dealings with the Mikaelsons but rather how childlike he seemed in his anger. He was angry because his siblings didn't care enough. That was rather innocent of him. So, when a crazy, drink fuelled idea rushed through her brain she actually articulated it, out of pity and compassion. They needed a break. "Okay. We are not going to sit around and drink our sorrows away because that is not us. Okay. That's not me. So you're totally welcome to carry on sitting around complaining about how your siblings never loved you or you can come with me on a road trip" She stood up drunkenly and began to leave.

"A road trip? You think a road trip is going to cure a thousand years of issues?" Kol rolled his eyes in disbelief. This little blonde vampire thought a road trip would help him get over his issues. He staggered to his feet, well aware of the sheer amount he had drunk. Later, he would claim that was why he agreed to this damn thing in he first place but at this moment in time it seemed like a good idea. He could leave his siblings to their problems in bloody New Orleans.

Caroline grabbed Kol's arm and attempted to drag him with her. "It'll be a chance to be away from them. God knows I need to get away from my lying best friends and that fucking little town. That town has ruined my life" Caroline stumbled slightly. She had no idea why she had even suggested it but the more she thought about it the more the idea appealed to her. She could finally leave Mystic Falls.

"Let's go, darling" Kol could not believe the words that came out of his mouth. He had agreed to a road trip with Caroline Forbes. The prissy, blonde vampire that his brother pined over and then suddenly moved on from with the therapist replica. But, she looked at him with a wild excitement in her eyes and he felt an odd sense of his own excitement. He wanted to go on this road trip. He wanted to be free. "Where do you want to go first, Sweet Caroline?" His voice was slurred but his mind was set. "Just one thing first" He pulled his phone straight out of his pocket, with its millions of missed calls and messages from his siblings, and tossed it in the nearby trash. Caroline looked mildly aghast and slipped the sim out of her phone before letting him do the same.

 **A/N This idea has been stuck in my head for the past few days so I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir! Sir!" A police officer blocked Kol as he tried to manoeuvre the car past the bloody police. They had been chasing him and the lovely Caroline for three whole miles. Did they not have anything better to do?

Kol rolled his eyes. He and Blondie had been driving for three hours straight and they were nearly to Washington. Granted, he didn't think it was the most exciting of places but Caroline had babbled about museums and art and the White House and he had been drunk enough to agree. "What's the problem, mate?"

"You've been driving way over the federal speed limit and you've attempted to evade the federal police so I'm going to have to ask you and the young lady to step outside" The cop rapped on Caroline's window insistently.

Caroline stepped outside, the tequila was slowly wearing off but she still had a buzz. And, right now those damn cops were killing that buzz. "Officer" She smiled reassuringly at the officer who was currently trying to get Kol to cooperate. "You will not remember this incident and will leave immediately" She focused her eyes on his as Kol did the same to the other officer.

"I will not remember this incident and leave immediately" His eyes took on a glassy stare as he and his partner made their way back into the cars in an almost mechanic fashion.

Caroline waited for them to drive away before turning to Kol. "I knew it was a bad idea to let you drive" She attempted a glare but Kol was smirking.

"Calm down, darling" Kol grinned as they settled back into the car. He was still going to drive because hell why would he have compelled this beautiful Lamborghini if not to drive it fast. "It was a minor issue on an otherwise sedate journey. And, we don't want sedate, do we love?" He winked at Caroline who let her façade crack a little.

Caroline felt a smile break out. "Sedate is boring, I agree. But, can you please be more careful? We don't want to make a scene before we even hit Washington" She leant back into the soft leather seats and yawned.

"Sorry, am I boring you, darling?" Kol teased as he turned the radio on. "I can be more entertaining, you know?" He let his fangs show with a showmanship as he grabbed a blood bag and sucked it dry in seconds.

Caroline tinkered with the radio until she heard one of her favourite songs come on. It was a Disney song but really who didn't like Disney. She began to sing along, her voice swaying with the song. _"Let it go-"_

"Sorry, sweets, but that's some god-awful racket" Kol flipped the radio off. She had a compelling voice and when she sung she lit up but the song itself was a load of bloody load of bollocks.

Caroline gasped dramatically. "Kol! How can you not like Disney? Doesn't everyone like Disney?" Sure, he was like 1000 years old but he must have seen some Disney movies at like some point in his life. And, she distinctly remembered Klaus mentioning his desire to live in the modern world. Damn it. She thought of him. An unbidden image of his smirking face rose up and she quashed it down immediately. She was not thinking about him. She was not.

"Disney, yes. You know the classics, gorgeous. Lion King and Phil Collins. Mulan. Hell, Beauty and the Beast. Not some bloody miserable movie about a literal ice queen who's always alone" Kol retorted with a grimace. Rebekah had made him sit through that fucking rubbish and then attacked him when he said he didn't like it. Fucking siblings. He remembered when they were human. He would have done anything to keep Rebekah happy, still would if it came down to it, but she was hung up on Nik and Elijah.

Caroline looked aggrieved. "I like Frozen" She stuck her tongue out instinctively and watched as Kol let out a laugh. She hadn't meant to be so childish but it did make Kol a little bit more real. His face was far more vulnerable when he laughed. He looked more mischievous than murderous.

"Tell you what, sweets, as a compromise how about some Taylor Swift?" Kol made to insert a CD but Caroline's cackling stopped him. She was full blown laughing with the odd tear or two escaping. He was puzzled by this rather sudden reaction. Taylor Swift was catchy and he had been told that all women loved her.

Caroline straightened up and wiped the tear from her eye. "I'm sorry. The big bad Original Vampire likes Taylor Fucking Swift. That's actually hilarious" She snuck a look at Kol's face which seemed genuinely confused. "She's literally like pop on steroids. Way too pop princess for me"

"Let me get this straight. You the pretty princess and Miss Mystic Falls don't like the pop princess of this current era?" Kol was bemused. He had most definitely pegged Caroline for a serious pop lover and could even imagine her singing along at full volume, hairbrush in hand.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No. I mean she's okay like on the radio and stuff but I definitely wouldn't choose to listen to her" They finally pulled up to the hotel they were supposed to be staying at.

"You're full of surprises, Caroline Forbes" Kol exited the car and held the door open for Caroline in a gallant fashion with flirty air. He had connections at this particular hotel.

Caroline took his hand with a playful smile as the two of them made their way to the front desk of the hotel. She stifled a laugh as she saw the name. Hotel of Heavenly Delight. The minute they had decided on Washington, well she said they she meant she decided, Kol had quickly stopped and bought a burner phone. The next thing she knew, they had reservations at this swanky hotel. "As are you, Mr Mikaelson"

"Reservation for-" Kol was interrupted by an excitable hug.

The woman was statuesque with picture perfect black curls. "Kol Mikaelson. My, it has been a while. And, who's the cutie? Is she your girl?" The woman fired off questions in quick succession as she hugged Caroline.

"This is Joanna, love. And, Joanna this here is Caroline Forbes" He introduced them whilst quickly wondering what Caroline was to him. It was just over four hours since they left the bar for their grand road trip but he already felt a strange kinship with the baby blonde. "Joanna is of my sire line and a friend" He explained before turning to Joanna. "And, Caroline is my friend"

Caroline looked at Kol with surprise. He thought she was a friend. She certainly felt closer to Kol after the time spent but she didn't think it would be reciprocated so fast. "Nice to meet you" She smiled at the vampire, Joanna, with a flash of her teeth. She seemed perfectly nice but Caroline was always wary amongst new people.

"And, you, honey" She handed them an envelope and got a porter to grab their bags. "Now why don't you take a look around your rooms? Make sure they're up to your standards, darling boy" She pressed the keys into their hands.

Kol grinned. "I'm sure they are, Jo, love" He grabbed Caroline's hand and flashed them to their rooms.

 **A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up. Come on" Caroline pulled back the blinds and let the sunlight flood the room as she stared down at Kol who was hiding under his duvet. "You promised we would visit the Smithsonian and the White House today" She glared at him with her arms crossed against her chest. This was their second day in Washington and the first had just been her and Kol in a bar until the early morning so she was determined to make the most of it. She had always wanted to visit the Smithsonian and who didn't want to see the White House?

Kol groaned as he felt the duvet being wrenched from him. "Darling-"He looked up sleepily at Caroline.

"No you don't get to 'darling' me now, Kol" Caroline interrupted as she began tugging him out of bed. "It's already ten and if we don't leave soon then we won't be able to see both today and I really want to see them."

Kol reluctantly stood up with a pout. "But, sweets, we can always go tomorrow" He yawned and stretched out his arms as Caroline tapped her foot impatiently.

"Nope. We were supposed to visit yesterday but instead we just hit the nearest bar and tomorrow we're getting back on the road to visit New York" Caroline reminded him as he grumbled inaudibly. Whilst drunk yesterday, they had drawn up a rough plan of where they wanted to visit on the back of a rum stained napkin in between their karaoke duets and shots of blood mixed with vodka.

Kol's head pounded as remembered the napkin and fumbled in his pocket to find it. He looked at it with bleary eyes and silently nodded. He had introduced Caroline to the supernatural scene within Washington and to the delight that were a 'Bloody Nuisance', vodka shots spiked with witch's blood which sent a vampire through the roof. The Smithsonian and White House it was. He grabbed some clothes. "Do I get any privacy, Barbie? Of course, you're welcome to enjoy the view" He was gratified by Caroline's quick exit and disgusted sound.

A few hours later…

Caroline finally seen most of the Smithsonian and they had reached the last exhibit. She was glad she had seen it with Kol. He had complained for a good proportion of the time but his snarky comments and name dropping had been totally worth it which had so livened up some of the more boring exhibits. Sure she liked history but that did not mean that an exhibit about the natural changes in vegetables over time was particularly interesting. She strolled further down the stands, Kol a little bit behind her, when she stopped abruptly and really examined the painting stood before her.

"Kol" Caroline said excitedly as she pulled him over to look at the exhibit she was standing at. It was an exhibition about Moghul India in the 1500s and 1600s but what had caught her attention was an image of Kol.

Kol sauntered towards Caroline as he heard his name. He had been just looking at a rather rare ruby that took him back to his days in India. "I am at your service, darling"

"Is that you? And, who is that?" She asked as she pointed towards the painting embellished in reds and golds. She was pretty certain it was Kol even accounting for the fact that the image was partially faded and that he was wearing some kind of traditional Indian attire. The most interesting thing about it, however, was that he was painted with an Indian man who had his hand around his shoulder and not in the friendly sort of way. She squinted closer. They looked more than friends.

Kol leaned closer. "That is indeed me, love" He agreed flippantly. "And, that is Vikram. He was a witch with a pretty smile in a time when witchcraft in India was heavily condemned by the Moghul emperors" Kol glanced at the painting again. An odd feeling came upon him. That had been over 500 years ago and yet the painting still survived. He supposed it was nostalgia.

"Vikram?" Caroline narrowed her eyes with a smile playing on her lips. She had her suspicions that Kol swung that way too but now they appeared to be confirmed by Kol. "And, who was he exactly, Mr Mikaelson?" She teased.

Kol felt a pang of sadness hit him. It had been over 500 years but he did not forget those he loved especially given the manner of Vikram's death. His face dropped slightly. "My lover. My protégé. We were so golden in those days until Nik ripped his heart out for refusing to aid him in his quest for power" He looked down. Nik had brutalised Vikram. "Nik always did destroy"

"I'm sorry" Caroline wrapped her arms around him. He looked like a little broken boy, a far cry from the arrogance that was Kol Mikaelson. And, in that moment she hated Klaus. Hated him for destroying the lives of everyone he touched. Kol could have been sitting happily in New Orleans with Davina, the witch who he confessed to loving, and she could have had love with Stefan. _But, aren't you happier with Kol? Happier with your freedom?_

Kol quickly rearranged his face into a smirk as he saw Caroline's face dip into sadness. "But, let's not dwell, love, because we still have the White House" He took Caroline's hand and they walked out of the exhibit, emotions running high. "Did I ever tell you about the time I was thrown out of the White House?" He grinned manically.

"You were what?" Caroline looked aghast at Kol's obvious pleasure in being thrown out of one of the greatest historic monuments in America. "Why is it always you?" She looked at him with an attempt at being stern but she could feel the laughter threatening to break lose.

Kol noted how Caroline had reverted back to her sunshine soul within seconds. He inwardly chuckled. He too always sought humour and wit over the dreary brooding of his siblings. "Oh yes. Apparently, President Andrew Jackson did not appreciate my streaking through shouting about how the British were far superior especially given the troubles in New Orleans" He said nonchalantly with a grin playing on his face.

"Oh my god" Caroline's attempt at a stern countenance failed and she burst out laughing. Her laugh was loud and infectious to the point that Kol too felt himself unable to resist. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she was bent over laughing. She tried to compose herself. "So why exactly were you streaking through the White House?" Another laugh escaped.

Kol felt her laugh. He did not just hear it but he felt it. It was so full of light. He had never thought he would see this day. Him and Miss Mystic Falls on a road trip and they were friends. Friendship was not something he was used to nor did he give it lightly but she had wormed her way within his heart. "Darling, if I started that story we would never get to the White House on time. Let's just say drunk vampires, historic monuments and witch's blood do not mix, sweets"

 **A/N Thank you for all your support! I'm sorry that this has taken so long to be updated but I've had a few real world problems. But, I can promise I will never abandon this story even if it takes me years :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe we're standing in the White House" Caroline grinned excitedly as they entered the White House after compelling their way through the frankly excessive amount of security in Kol's opinion.

Kol took her hand with a smirk. "We can do better than that, love. We can visit the Oval Office" He pulled her to the side, away from the prying eyes of the tour guides as he whispered in a voice only Caroline could hear.

"That's not possible. We can't go to the Oval Office" Caroline knew they were vampires and all but the Oval Office. That was off limits. Wasn't it? "Or can we?"

Kol nodded his head with a grin. "Perks of being a vampire" He pulled her towards the general vicinity of the Oval Office. "Compulsion and we can go anywhere we like. We can stroll through security and no one would be any wiser. That is if you want, darling" He looked up to judge Caroline's reaction. He would happily infiltrate the Oval Office again but it was up to Caroline of course.

"Let's go" She made her mind up as she chewed her lip with nerves. What could go wrong? They could compel themselves out of trouble and this was a once in a life time opportunity. Klaus certainly wouldn't be bothered about the historical significance of the White House given his general distaste for American history. She shook her head to clear him out of her mind. This would be epic. They might even see Barack Obama.

A maniacal grin took hold of Kol's face. "Glad that you're up for a little fun, Care Bear" Kol flashed through the first set of doors towards the Oval Office with Caroline at his side. He had not been here in such a long time. The last of course had been when he was thrown out after his little bout of streaking. Really, Americans were such prudes.

"Don't call me that, baby" Caroline emphasised the word with a smile playing on her lips. Kol hated certain endearments and baby was the worst according to him.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Darling has a certain elegance to it. Love has a certain British charm. Baby infantilises people. It quite genuinely conjures up an image of a crying baby which is so very unattractive. It has been corrupted" Kol pulled a disgusted face after Caroline called him baby jokingly._

 _Caroline laughed at him with a drunken smile. "What about honey? Or pumpkin?" She had been teasing him since they retired to their rooms on the first night. "Kolly?" She had been looking for a nickname since he had a never ending arsenal to use against her. Sweets, darling and love being amongst his favourite. But, he had also started calling her Care Bear which she hated._

 _"Never call me those again, Care Bear" Kol said dramatically. "Or…"_

 _Caroline called his bluff. "Or what?"_

 _"I'll have to tickle you as punishment" Kol reached towards her and began tickling her. It was their second night since coming to Washington and he was pretty sure he was still slightly drunk from their bar hopping all day._

 _Caroline wriggled away. "Take your hands off my silky draws" She theatrically sang with a flourish. Grease was one of her all time favourite movies and Rizzo was her favourite. Though, she was pretty certain everyone loved Rizzo._

"Don't test me in public, sweets" Kol compelled the security guard away as he pulled Caroline into the Oval Office. "I cannot be held responsible for my actions and I don't fancy being thrown out of the White House again"

Caroline looked around in awe as Kol compelled everyone out of the room. She felt a tiny bit guilty that they were disrupting the President but she reasoned with herself that it was one day. And, at least she wasn't streaking. That reminded her. She made a mental note to ask Kol about Vikram again later. He had looked really quite distraught. "Yeah whatever you say, Kolly. But, seriously this place is amazing" She stroked the President's desk with a reverent air.

"You can sit down you know" Kol plopped himself into the President's seat with aplomb as he motioned towards the edge of his seat. "Let's get a selfie"

Caroline rolled her eyes but Kol was not to be dissuaded. She hesitantly sat down on the edge of the President's chair. This felt so wrong. The chair wobbled slightly and she felt Kol clutch her waist and move her onto his lap. She pulled out the new smartphone that she had procured and poised herself for the picture. "Ready?"

"For you, darling, anytime" A devilish thought crept into his mind. He tickled Caroline just after the flash went off and was gratified by her grumble. He rather liked the pretty blonde with her bossy nature.

Caroline playfully slapped his thigh. "Was that really necessary, baby?" She licked her finger and drew a one in the air as Kol looked disgusted. They had a mental tally of points and she was certain she was ahead. She looked at the photo. It was actually pretty good. "At least, you timed it right"

"Say that again and I'll tape your pretty mouth shut" Kol mock threatened as he felt Caroline get off him. "And, my timing is always perfect" He stood up lazily as Caroline took one last look at the Oval. "Are we done here? Is it time for a drink?" He bared his canines with a quick show of his vamp face. "I'm hungry and I know you would prefer me to leave the staff alone. Shame, the President isn't here right now"

Caroline looked at him aghast. "You can't eat the President" Kol just looked at her with a shrug of his shoulders. "Barack Obama is such a great guy and Joe Biden would be so sad if he died" Kol looked nonplussed. "Have you never seen the Biden/Obama memes?"

"Sweets, I am a thousand year old vampire. Presidents come and go" He looked bored. It was true. As a vampire, he had seen thousands of rulers come and go and yet very few made a real mark on history. It would only be after the end of Obama's tenure that his mark would be known.

Caroline whipped out her phone. "You have to see the Biden/Obama memes. You have to" She scrolled online and found a few of her favourites which she then showed to Kol as they left the Oval Office and then the White House.

"These are a riot" Kol genuinely found them funnier than he was expecting. He still was not completely sure what a meme was but they were so funny. A smile cracked on his face as Caroline showed him her favourite one. "This is the best. A Kenyan passport?" He felt laughter burst out of his body.

Caroline too laughed alongside him. The Kenyan passport one never failed to put a smile on her face. "This is what I was telling you, Kol" She grinned with an airy lightness as they walked down the street towards the nearest bar.

 **A/N Thank you for reading and sticking with me! I really appreciate your lovely reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you for waiting so long!**

"So, tell me about Vikram" Caroline was perched on a bar stool, whiskey in hand, as she met Kol's slightly drunken gaze. They had left the White House in high spirits and found this pretty little bar run by witches with the most magical drinks. She had waited for Kol to have a few drinks before broaching the subject of Vikram because he had seemed upset when they came across his portrait. And, she wanted to know. He had listened to her cries and complaints and offered up his shoulder and she wanted to do the same.

Images of Vikram attacked Kol. Vikram with his witty dark eyes and knowing smiles. Vikram dressed in his green and gold uniform serving the imperious Akbar the Great until Akbar learnt the truth. Vikram being dragged away by the cruel guards after Nik had exposed him to the Court. He took a deep breath and met Caroline's clear blue eyes. He knew she had been waiting. She had thought getting him drunk would make him confess. But, the truth was that he had never a soul to hear his sorrows and here Caroline was waiting. She wanted to hear his pain. And, he had always wanted to share it. "He was a military commander for the Emperor Akbar" He paused as he recalled the way they used to spar. "And, he was also a witch which was very heavily frowned on at the time so it was a secret. A secret that he shared with me. A secret that got him killed" Kol's face was inscrutable save for the slight twitch in his jaw.

"What happened, Kol?" Caroline took his hand with a reassuring glance. She had never seen the Original care so much except when it concerned his siblings. It was not a grief of tears for show nor loud sobs to garner attention but it was a grief that hid in his eyes. And, it unnerved Caroline slightly. She was accustomed to the cocky, devil may care Kol. She was used to his playful behaviour and endless flirting. But, a saddened Kol? That she instinctively knew was unusual.

Kol could feel the anger rising within him. It had been five hundred years but the pattern had continued. He would love again and again. And, his siblings would ruin it again and again. Finn with his disdainful disapproval, Elijah with his insistence on family, Nik with his paranoia and Bekah with her unending jealousy. But, he could not blame Bekah. She too had suffered at the hands of Elijah and Klaus. And, he had played his part in warning off unsuitable suitors. It was what they did as a family. They destroyed every relationship with a smile. "Nik happened" His lip curled in disgust. "He travelled from bloody Copenhagen to use Vikram after one of his little spies told him that Vikram might be able to make him into a hybrid" The rage was clearly expressed on his face. The composure that he had been trying to maintain was broken. "But, I told Nik that he wasn't going to use my lover for his own selfish purposes. Vikram didn't want to help him"

Caroline's eyes widened in understanding. Refusing to help Klaus was a death sentence. She leant forward and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Kol" His eyes were bright with rage and she could feel the anger coursing through his body as he shook slightly.

"So, Nik told Akbar in his own bastard way that my Vikram was a witch!" Kol's voice rose slightly. "And, Akbar had him imprisoned. That's when I went to break him out and found Klaus standing over my darling's body smeared in blood" Kol crushed his glass between his fingers. He was dimly aware of Caroline's arms wrapped around him as he nearly toppled off the bar stool. "He killed him because of me. The same way Davina died because of me. The way everyone I've ever loved died because of me" Kol felt the pain burst within his chest and felt Caroline manoeuvre his head onto her shoulder. He wanted to rip this world apart. Leave it nothing but ashes with streams of blood and piles of rotting flesh.

She did not realise she had shed tears until Kol pulled away with vengeance lit up in his dark brown eyes. She reached out for his hand once more. "It was not your fault, Kol. It was never your fault" She saw him as he stood poised to leave. She recognised the expression on his face. It was that of a predator. "Klaus did that. Not you. Klaus killed him" He stood unmoving. She regretted bringing the topic up. She didn't want Kol to kill Klaus. She didn't want Kol to leave.

"Nik deserves everything coming to him" Kol saw the way Caroline worried. She was worried and upset for him. Or was she? A darkly cruel voice whispered that he could kill the little blonde right now and make Nik feel the pain he felt a thousand times over. Or, he could torture her and deny her death. He could rip her delicate body into a thousand tiny pieces. He felt her hand on his shoulder. He breathed in deeply. Rage still clouded his vision but he would not take it out on Caroline. She had been an unexpected light in these dark days. He focused on her tense blue eyes. It was odd. She was not worried about him hurting her. She was stood there unafraid. She was worried about him. He let off a slightly hysterical laugh. What a partner he had found. "But, let's not worry about that, sweets" His tone was lighter and more carefree though there was still a tinge of anger. "Where do you fancy going next, darling?"

Caroline was surprised by how Kol stopped himself from acting upon his darkest and most depraved impulses. She could not read his mind but rather could imagine the vengeance he would inflict. She would never want to be on his bad side. But, he had not acted in anger against her. She knew she was so often used as a tool against Klaus and yet here his own brother would not do so. She felt Kol's arm wind itself round her shoulder. "I think we should go to New York, pumpkin" She emphasised the last word with a playful smile to loosen the tension.

"Your wish is my command, Princess Barbie" Kol bowed exaggeratedly. He was gratified by the sight of Caroline rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out. It was really quite strange the effect the baby vampire had upon him. The rage was slowly ebbing out of him spurred on by the blonde's playfulness and mischief. She was his friend despite how odd he had initially found the idea. She was there for him. And, he would be there for her. That he vowed to himself as he bickered with her back and forth on their way to their new car, a stylish Lamborghini that he had compelled from an irritating playboy.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
